Cerita Lamaran
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Si Tomboy Zhang Yixing akhirnya dilamar sang kekasih. Bahagia? Tentu! SuLay GS! for Yixing


_**Ini adalah sebuah kisah nol faedah**_

 _ **Hasil daur ulang kisah lawasku di ruang entah**_

 _ **Karena menulis adalah merindu**_

 _ **Karena hatiku mungkin setabah hujan bulan Juni**_

 _ **Maka kurahasiakan rintik-rintik rindu**_

 _ **Kepada jalinan huruf di bawah ini…**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA** **LAMARAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for Yixing**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Bahasa campur aduk, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-000-

[Photo]

❤ **kjm_suho** and **1.** **710.091 others**

 **zyxzjs** always thanks to GOD ❤❤❤ To kangmas **kjm_suho** thanks a lot for today. Maafkeun calon bojomu ini yang gagal total tampil feminin yaa 😜

Finally, gue dilamar juga gaes! 🙈 Terima kasih buat semua yang udah setia ngedoain gue biar cepet-cepet dilamar^^ Jujur, rasanya tuh… Happy! Happy sekaligus bersyukur luar biasa ya, apalagi gue dilamar sama Joonmyeon Oppa yang baeknya kebangetan, sayang gue apa adanya, nggak pernah nuntut apa-apa dari gue. Big thanks to him, dia santai2 aja ngeliat gue make seragam kebangsaan alias kemeja plus celana panjang, make up cuma bedak plus lipgloss doang. I'm so sorry Mas, tadinya sih mau ke salon tapi ternyata gue kelamaan tidur siang terus bangun2 mager 😜

Untung tetep jadi dilamar dan moga2 beneran dinikahi 🙈

 **#zhangyixing #lay #kimjoonmyeon #suho #ceritalamaran #sulaymenujuhalal #menujujanjisuci #thanksGOD #praisetheLORD #akhirnyaguedilamarjuga**

View all 71.091 comments

 **xingmii710** DAEBAAAKKKKKKKKKK! CONGRATULATIONS KESAYANGAN **zyxzjs** **kjm_suho** SEMOGA LANCAR SAMPE HARI H!❤❤❤❤❤🙏🙏🙏🙏🙏😍😍😍😍😍😍

 **zyxkjm** gokilll! 😜 untung tetep dilamar ya **zyxzjs** 😂 semoga beneran dinikahi sama oppa **kjm_suho** 🙏

 **jeffrysantiago717** captionnya 😂 awas jie nanti pas dinikahi jangan pake tuxedo yak✌

 **dinddd911** anjayyyy ngakak gw baca captionnya si encik 😂😂😂😂😂😂 eniwei congrats cik **zyxzjs** , gw sebagai sulay shipper turut bahagia lahir batin! 😁

 **sulayjjang** ini nggak ngimpi kan? ini nyata kan? OMG gw terharu to the moon and back! love u two cik **zyxzjs** oppa **kjm_suho** 😍😍😍😍😍

 **glamm_zzz** salfok ke kepsyen njirr 😂😂😂😂

 **arredhelle212** nah kalo yg inih masih keliatan wedoknya 😁 ntar nikahan pake gaun ya xing, jangan malah pake jas **zyxzjs** 😜

 **real_pcy** akhirnya terbitlah hestek **#sulaymenujuhalal kjm_suho zyxzjs**

 **oohsehun** ikutan ah **#sulaymenujuhalal**

 **kokobop1408** **oohsehun real_pcy** ditunggu edisi **#hunhanmenujuhalal** # **chanbaekmenujuhalal**

 **weareoneexo** # **sulaymenujuhalal #menujuexosakinah**

Sepanjang sejarah perjalanannya mengelola akun Instagram miliknya, ini pertama kalinya bagi Zhang Yixing merasa bersemangat mengawasi jumlah _like_ dan komentar yang diberikan pada foto yang dia unggah. Notifikasi tak henti-henti membanjiri akun Instagramnya, bahkan followersnya langsung bertambah hampir lima ribu orang hanya dalam waktu dua jam saja!

Maklum, dia ini seorang selebriti. Selebriti yang baru saja merilis berita bahagia tentang dirinya dan sang kekasih yang sesama selebriti.

Luar biasa! Tenyata ada begitu banyak orang yang memberikan dukungan terhadap hubungannya dengan sang kekasih atau yang kini lebih tepat disebut calon suami, Kim Joonmyeon alias Suho. Yixing tentu terharu, tak menyangka dukungan bakal mengalir deras padanya. Rasa-rasanya hari ini begitu membahagiakan sampai-sampai Yixing ingin melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Persetan disebut norak, toh Yixing benar-benar bahagia.

Dukungan dan ucapan selamat tak hanya mengalir di akun Instagram. Akun Weibo, LINE dan KakaoTalk-nya pun kebanjiran ucapan selamat. Mulai dari teman-temannya di agensi hingga teman-teman lamanya, semuanya kompak bergantian mengirim ucapan selamat. Akan tetapi, dari sekian banyak ucapan selamat yang mengalir, ada satu yang menarik perhatian Yixing. Ucapan selamat yang datang dari Kris, mantan _bandmate_ merangkap mantan kekasihnya.

 _Sekarang gue lumayan lega. Akhirnya lo dilamar juga. Nggak sia2 gue percaya sama Junmen. Congrats, Yixing. Semoga lancar sampe hari H_ _#sulaymenujuhalal_

Kris tidak menuliskannya lewat kotak pesan, melainkan lewat secarik kertas yang dipotretnya dengan kamera ponsel. Itu tulisan tangan Kris, yang dibubuhi tanda tangan bertuliskan namanya. Ada keharuan yang menggumpal dalam hati Yixing begitu membaca tulisan tangan Kris. Dia terharu, sangat terharu.

"Gue juga lega, _Ge_. Gue lega bisa _move on_ dari lo dan dapet ganti yang jauh lebih baik dari lo," Yixing menggumam. Perlahan jemari lentiknya meluncur di layar ponselnya, mengetikkan pesan balasan.

 _Xiexie, Duizhang. Doain gue sama Myeon bahagia selalu, yaaakk ;) Gue juga doain lo sama Tao happy2 terooosss^^_

Hampir dua menit kemudian, Kris membalas pesannya.

 _Pasti dong. Okelah, ditunggu undangannya yak Calon Manten^^_

 _Cuma bisa doain semoga elo nggak pake tuxedo di hari H. Please, Xing. Saatnya belajar feminin, OK?_ 😜

Yixing terkekeh membaca pesan tersebut. Kali ini hatinya terasa hangat dan semakin hangat lantaran panggilan untuk _video call_ terpampang di layar ponsel. Panggilan dari kontak yang diberinya nama _사랑둥이_ _*_. Kim Joonmyeon, calon suaminya.

 _"Hai."_ Joonmyeon menyapa calon istrinya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan bernuansa _angelic_ tampak luar biasa sumringah, sementara tatapannya yang hangat menjelajahi wajah cantik maskulin milik Yixing.

 _"Calon Istriku lagi ngapain?"_ Dia bertanya dengan riang.

"Lagi buka-buka IG, nih," jawab Yixing tak kalah riang. "Rame banget komennya, lucu-lucu lagi. Ini Si Caplang sama Si Cadel juga ikutan ngomen segala," dia menyebutkan julukan untuk kedua _bandmate_ mereka.

 _"Sama, dong,"_ kata Joonmyeon. _"Nggak IG nggak Weibo nggak Cyworld semuanya rame komen. Malah denger-denger nama kita jadi trending topic segala."_

"Masa? Nggak tau deh aku. Belum cek, sih," balas Yixing. "Viral banget ya kita, hehehe…"

" _Namanya juga public figure, Dek,"_ Joonmyeon tersenyum tampan. Seperti biasa dia menyebutkan panggilan sayangnya untuk Yixing. _"Gimana nanti kalo kita upload foto nikahan kita, ya?"_

"Makin rame lah pastinya," kata Yixing. "Foto lamaran aja udah heboh ngalahin _comeback teaser_."

" _Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal lamaran,"_ Joonmyeon kembali mengulas senyum tampannya, _"aku seneng banget akhirnya bisa ngelamar kamu, Dek. Sekarang tinggal selangkah lagi buat ngehalalin kamu. Siap lahir batin jadi Nyonya Kim Joonmyeon ya, Dek_." Dia mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

Yixing tersipu-sipu. Pipinya merona merah begitu membayangkan dirinya menjadi pengantin Joonmyeon dengan gaun putih menjuntai dan mahkota seperti yang dikenakan saudara sepupunya saat menikah bulan lalu. Ada senyum terulas di bibirnya yang ranum sekaligus sensual, lengkap dengan kemunculan _single dimple_ di pipi kanannya sebagai bonus.

 _"Keluarga besar aku support banget. Kamu tau, nggak? Tadi pas di perjalanan pulang mereka muji-muji kamu, lho. Katanya kamu cantik dan berani tampil apa adanya, padahal kamu artis. Malah Pakdheku bilang di Korea mungkin nggak ada yang seberani kamu, Dek,"_ beber Joonmyeon penuh semangat _._

"Seriusan?" Yixing langsung tersanjung. Sepasang matanya yang indah bersinar-sinar. "Ya ampun, padahal tadi aku udah deg-degan banget lho, Mas. Secara tadi itu pas bangun tidur banget. Udah nggak sempet ke salon. Mager juga sih," Yixing nyengir.

" _Dasar. Makanya kalo tidur jangan kebo banget napa, Dek? Untung kamu udah cantik dari sananya. Muka bengep pas bangun tidur pun masih enak diliat,"_ komentar Joonmyeon jenaka. Kata cantik yang kembali meluncur dari bibirnya sukses menghadirkan kembali rona mawar di pipi mulus Yixing.

"Rejeki anak solehah dibilang cantik," Yixing mesam-mesem bangga meski agak malu-malu kucing. Ekspresinya persis gadis remaja yang masih malu-malu karena kasmaran. Hanya di depan Joonmyeon-lah sisi feminin Yixing muncul ke permukaan dengan suksesnya. Kekuatan cinta memang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

" _Beneran cantik, kok. Cantik banget, malah. Yakin deh kamu bakal makin cantik di hari bahagia kita nanti. Aku bayangin kamu pake gaun ala-ala Kate Middleton gitu, Dek. Pake tiara juga. Duh, ngebayanginnya aja udah deg-degan gini_ _aku tuh_ _."_ Joonmyeon berseri-seri.

Yixing tersenyum-senyum, memamerkan lesung pipitnya yang menggemaskan. "Gimana kalo aku pake tuksedo aja? Kuatir keserimpet kalo make gaun-gaun ala Kate Middleton gitu. Tau sendiri aku kalo jalan tuh gedebag-gedebug kayak _unicorn_."

 _"Yang bener aja, Dek. Nanti pada bingung dong, nggak bisa bedain mana yang cowok mana yang cewek_ _?_ _"_ Joonmyeon menegur. _"Masa aku harus saingan macho sama kamu, sih?"_

Calon istrinya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Canda, Mas. Pas hari H nanti, aku bakal _all out_ , kok. Janji, deh. Di altar nanti kamu bakal liat aku jadi wanita seutuhnya. Pake gaun kok pasti. Yang sedengkul aja kali, ya, biar nggak ribet. Yakin deh feminin. Garansi seratus persen," janji Yixing.

 _"Liat kamu jadi wanita seutuhnya? Hmm, kayaknya itu bukan pas di altar, tapi..."_ Joonmyeon mendadak menyeringai, tatapannya berubah nakal.

 _"Di ranjang."_

"Dasar mesum!" Yixing langsung mendelik. "Otak kamu tuh kayaknya perlu dicuci tujuh kali pake air, salah satunya dicampur deterjen!"

Perempuan itu bersungut-sungut, tak sadar bahwa pipinya semakin merah karena malu. Kata-kata Joonmyeon yang nakal barusan sukses membuatnya merasa malu sendiri.

Joonmyeon tergelak, tampak geli bukan main melihat ekspresi Yixing.

 _"Nggak apa-apa lah kalo mesum sama istri sendiri. Siap-siap,_ _ya, Dek. Aku mau anak yang banyak dari kamu,"_ Joonmyeon menggodanya.

Yixing sesaat terbelalak sebelum berseru tertahan dengan pipi semerah tomat.

"Ogah!"

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 _ **사랑둥이**_ _ **: Sarangdungi**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R.S**


End file.
